1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to design making devices and more particularly pertains to a new design making device for making stickers having swirl designs positioned thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of design making devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a child to make swirl designs which are selectively positionable on stickers.